hermana?
by akariharukaze12
Summary: que pasaria si endo tuviera una hermana?...parejas como: FUBUHARU,ENDAKI y GOENATSU! MARKxOC FUDOxOC y la mas importante KIDOxOC! NO YAOI! NI LEMON NI YURI!
1. hermana?¡¡?

Hermana?  
>este fic es de inazuma eleven bueno puede que traiga parejas PUEDE no lo se todavía puede que si xD bueno este es un fic de endo ya que aparece una persona que…<br>natsumi: deja eso para el fic¡  
>goenji: claro o sino pierde la inspiración<br>yo: bueno ¬¬ pero por molestarme los dejare como pareja en mis otros fic jeje *risa malévola*  
>goenjinatsumi: queee? Como?  
>yo: bueno aki me dijo k comenzara o sino se van a aburrir y me dejaran con estos enamorados ¬¬ *apuntando a goenji y natsumi*<br>- -

En la escuela Raimon todos practicaban (hasta las chicas aki haruna y natsumi) esepto natsumi y goenji quienes no dejaban de mirarse (les dije que los pondría de pareja natsumi/goenji: te odio ¬/¬ ) en eso natsumi divisa una sombra en un árbol cercano el cual la sorprende y le pide permiso al entrenador de poder ir al baño, cuando iva caminando volvió a ver la sombra y fue donde estaba para poder saber quien era, cuando estaba al lado volvió a mirar y luego solo empezó a hablar

quien eres?- dijo con voz de mayor  
>yo soy akari endo –dijo la chica sorprendiendo a natsumi- y tu?<br>yo soy natsumi Raimon un gusto pero necesito saber una cosa –dijo medio preocupada  
>cual?-dijo akari<br>eres algo de satoru endo?-dijo natsumi  
>sip yo soy su hermana-dijo akari<br>su-su hermana?¡-dijo gritando lo cual iso que goenji la mirara y aprobechara que el entrenador no estaba para poderi ir con natsumi  
>si pero no lo puedo ver hasta que..-dijo akari siendo interrumpida por goenji<br>hasta que akari? Nunca me dijiste porque no podias ver a endo-dijo goenji  
>como ya la conocias?-dijo natsumi algo celosa<br>si la conoci hace mucho y desde entonces le hable de endo y y supe que era su hermana-dijo muy seguro goenji  
>ahh uf¡-dijo aliviada natsumi-bueno cuéntanos el porque no puedes ver a endo<br>bueno cuando yo era pequeña casi a los 2 años me secuestraron y me sobre explotaron con mi voz por eso nadien conoce a akari endo pero si conocen a akari harukaze (yop xD)-dijo nerviosa  
>tu eres la famosa cantante y futbolista akari harukaze?¡-dijeron natsumi y goenji<br>si –dijo relajada- y no puedo ver a endo hasta que me conosca normal o sino lo lastimaran  
>bueno ven te presentaremos asi podras conocer a endo pero por ahora sigue utilizando el nombre akari harukaze para no ocacionar problemas-dijo natsumi<br>claro pero no utilizare el harukaze –dijo akari  
>claro vamos-dijeron<br>cuando llegaron todos se habían ido solo quedaron haruna, aki, kido, fubuki y endo  
>hey chicos¡ quien es ella?-dijo endo<br>hola chicos les presentaremos a una amiga-dijo natsumi sorprendiendo a akari por el amigas natsumi y goenji le presentaron a todos y solo faltaba ella  
>y cual es tu nombre- dijo kido<br>yo- yo soy a akari e-endo –dijo akari sorprendiendo a todos  
>COMO?¡-dijeron todos menos akari natsumi y goenji<br>si bueno yo soy la hermana de endo –dijo provocando que endo casi se desmayara pero no fue casi si se desmaya (suena un paa el golpe de endo en el pisoo) cuando se recupera  
>co-como que eres mi hermana?¡-dijo endo confundido<br>bueno si la historia es que… (le cuenta la historia me demorare en escribir asi que no lo hare)  
>oh –dijo endo- pero como ya te conozco quiero que veas a mis papas digo nuestros<br>n-no seria muy triste volverlos a ver desde hace mucho dijo con pena-dijo akari  
>entonces les dire que volviste para que se preparen ok?-dijo endo<br>em.. bueno-dijo akari

-  
>aaaaaaaaaaaa bueno ya nada mas les digo la hora ¬¬no lo se pero a esta hora mi cerebro no da mas parte vengo llegando de un paseooo xD mañana prox cap espero les guste<br>natsumi: y tu cerebro da algo?  
>yo: si te dio pareja con ustedes lapareja de natsumi GOENJI¡ ( aparece goenji todo desprevenido)<br>n/g: queeee¡  
>yo: sip¡ y también la pareja de aki : ENDO<br>a/e: queee¡  
>yo: sip la pareja de touko : tsunami¡ la pareja de lika :kazemaru la pareja de rika: ichinose¡<br>nombrados: queeee  
>yo sip y ahora agarren a kido por favor (endo y goenji lo agarran) la pareja de haruna (kido forcejea para ir a matrme ami y al que diga) no suelten a kido pero lapareja es….. se los dire en el prox cap xD<br>natsumi: y también diremos la pareja de akari  
>yo: en sus sueños bueno si no lo mencione akari tiene la misma edad de endo tiene el mismo color de pelo pero mas largo y con una media cola, usa una polera de tirantes blancos una pañoleta verde en el cuello y un pescador rosado con 6 bolsilos (2 atrás 2 adelante y 2 en la rodillas) y zapatillas deportivas grises con líneas rojas o zapatillas deportivas blancas con lines verdes (ustedes escojan) bueno nos vemos¡ y feliz casi navidad¡ ^^<p> 


	2. conociéndose

Hermana? Capitulo 2 ahhh perdón por no subir antes es que he salido mucho  
>natsumi goenji: igual se te olvido escribir<br>aki endo: verdad  
>haruna fubuki: todos te observamos¡<br>yo: bueno con la historia  
>-<p>

Em… bueno-dijo akari  
>SII¡ te prometo que estarán muy contentos-dijo endo muy seguro<br>eso espero-dijo akari  
>bueno akari porque no te enseñamos la ciudad-dijo natsumi<br>si claro¡-dijo akari entusiasmada  
>pues vamos¡-dijo haruna<br>SII¡-dijeron todos juntos

En el centro comercial

Waauu esto es muy grande¡-dijo akari entusiasmada  
>si y hay muchas tiendas de ropa¡ -dijo haruna<br>si y de accesorios-dijo aki  
>y yo tengo descuento en una tienda muy popular vamos?-dijo natsumi<br>pero los chicos-dijo akari en susurro con cara de ¬¬  
>que aremos?-dijo haruna (todas están susurrando con cara de ¬¬)<br>nos escapamos y los dejamos solos?-dijo aki susurrando (LO DIJO AKI¡? ESO ES RARO¡ XD)  
>todos los hombres estaban con la gotita estilo anime (xD)<br>mejor llevémoslos así nos dan una opinión buena de cómo nos veríamos-dijo akari  
>mm.. esta bien por mi-dijo natsumi<br>sii¡-djieron las otras dos  
>chicos… -dijo aki y haruna<br>que pasa?-dijieron los chicos  
>nos acompañan a comprar ropa? –dijo natsumi y akari con carita de por favor<br>emm… etto yo digo que si-dijo endo-en total creo que debo estar mas con akari  
>yo voy a cuidar a haruna-dijo el sobreprotector de kido (*¬*)<br>y ustedes-dijo akari  
>etto… -dijieron los dos<br>por favor fubuki-dijo haruna con una cara tierna  
>bueno-dijo fubuki-y tu goenji?<br>mm.. nose-dijo el nombrado  
>por favor-dijo esta vez natsumi con cara tierna<br>mm…-dijo goenji  
>veras a natsumi con diferente ropa-dijo kido molestando a goenji<br>eh? Por que yo-dijo natsumi confundida  
>bueno si voy –dijo goenji un poco ruborisado<br>SII¡-gritaron felices las chicas

En la tienda

Wau se ve que es muy exclusiva-dijo akari sorprendida  
>si pero que va vinimos por ropa¡-dijo haruna feliz<br>vamos¡-dijieron todas causando una gotita estilo anime en todos  
>bueno vamos separémonos para no perderlas-dijo endo- fubuki con haruna , goenji con natsumi yo con aki y kido te encargo a akari<br>si claro a y fubuki no te pases ¬¬-dijo kido  
>e… claro-dijo fubuki asustado<p>

he aquí el segundo capitulo¡ el prox seguiremos con endo y aki ¡ ^^  
>endoaki: quee¡?  
>yo: no fue mi culpa en el fic me dejo llevar y aparte endo se fue contigo ¬¬<br>goenji: por lomenos ya ermino con nosotros *dirijiendose a natsumi*  
>natsumi: sii<br>yo: ni lo crean xD

Bueno nos vemos en eel prox cap¡ ^^ perdón por las falta de ortografía es muy tarde para escrbir xD


	3. compras de haruna y aki

Hermana cap 3  
>perdon por la demora es que he ido al dentista ¬¬ los voy a demandar<br>natsumi: pero si tu eres muy alaraca  
>yo: no es para tanto bueno si todavía me duele<br>aki: chicas cuando nos quedamos las 4?  
>haruna: no lose bueno vamos a buscarlos para el cap ^^<br>todas: ok¡  
>yo: bueno inazuma eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a level-5 que no sabe escoger parejas ¬¬ y a los buenos los hace malos<br>chicas: emm… bueno con el cap¡  
>-<p>

Con aki, haruna endo y fubuki  
>haruna mira que blusa tan linda (imagínense la ropa no me hago ni la menor idea de vestir a aki y haruna xD)<br>que lindaa-dijo haruna en eso llegan endo y fubuki  
>chicos y los demás- dijo aki<br>a cada uno nos mandaron a alguna chica para cuidarlas-dijo fubuki  
>aaa-dijieron las chicas<br>bueno como están aquí nos ayudaran- dijo haruna  
>claro, claro-dijieron los chicos<br>bueno después de cómo 10 cambios les preguntaron  
>cual es mejor?-dijieron las chicas a los chicos<br>emm…-dijieron los chicos y se miraron endo hablo primero hacia aki  
>este vestido con esas sandalias y aquellos aros y aquel bolso-dijo algo cansado<br>graciaass¡-dijo esta abrasandolo hasta llegar a eso un beso los otros dos ni se fijaron estaban en otra cosa  
>y tu fubuki que dices-dijo haruna<br>mm… se te veria lindo todo (típico de hombres ¬¬) pero aquella falda con esa blusa ese cinturón y esas botas se te verían mejor-dijo con una sonrisa  
>gracias-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla<br>e.. de nada y será mejor que kido no te a ya visto porque o sino me mata-dijo fubuki  
>sip y separemos a estos dos antes de que tu sabes-dijo haruna apuntando a endo y aki que no habían parado su beso (como aguantan¡?)<br>emm.. chicos no están solos-dijo haruna  
>claro- dijieron de golpe endo y aki<br>bueno eso van a llevar?-dijo endo  
>si ahora vamos a pagar-dijo aki cuando ya pagaron estaban afuera de la tienda<br>vamos a tomar helado nosotros invitamos-dijo fubuki  
>claro¡ -dijieron aki y haruna<br>vamos¡ -dijieron los chicos

En la heladería  
>chicos miren sale que habrá un baile en el gimnacio principal de la ciudad e akari harukaze cantara¡-dijo haruna feliz<br>bueno y porque no compramos las entradas y vamos-dijo endo  
>pero es en parejas-dijo aki<br>vamos entre nosotros fubuki con haruna y yo contigo aki esta bien?-dijo endo  
>claro¡-dijieron los otros tres<br>pero ya no hay entradas- dijo decepcionada aki  
>bueno veremos por otro lugar-dijo endo<p>

Mucho listo son las 1:47 am y estoy escribiendo bueno lo subi al otro dia


	4. un supuesto show para las chicas!

Hermana capitulo:  
>¡perdón por la tardanza! me demore porque me fui a la playa¡ pero lleve mi pc así que termine haya eh? Me han dejado sola T^T<br>kido: ¡mentira yo estoy aquí! *¡No me toman en cuenta! T^T*  
>yo: kidoooo *abrazándolo* T^T ¿tienes algo para beber? Me muero de sed<br>kido: voy por algo de agua ¬¬  
>yo: gracias¡ ah¡ con el capitulo inazuma eleven no me pertenece lamentablemente ¬¬ ah¡ cuando algo está en *..* es pensamientoo <p>

Con kido akari natsumi y goenji

Ashhuuu- estornudo de akari- ¡ya están hablando de mi! ¬¬  
>como no si tienes un evento unos de estos días-dijo natsumi<br>jeje se me había olvidado-dijo akari  
>y preguntan si es la hermana de endo? –dijo natsumi con cara de ¬¬U<br>^^U-chicos  
>a se me olvidaba que necesito que me ayuden, bueno las chicas necesito un acto con chicas del Raimon y quiero que me ayuden tu, haruna, y aki y yo–dijo akari<br>claro¡-dijo natsumi  
>claro¡ pero solo necesito saber si cantan?-dijo akari<br>mm… que yo sepa aki si canta-dijo natsumi- pero de haruna no se…  
>kido tu sabes si haruna canta?-dijo akari<br>claro¡ cómo no voy a saber si ella es mi hermana¡-dijo kido siendo obvio-  
>y canta?-dijeron akari y natsumi<br>si, si canta-dijo kido  
>y tu natsumi ¿cantas?-dijo akari<br>emm… ¿Si? Pero no sé si bien o no-dijo natsumi algo nerviosa  
>mm…-dijo goenji (¡estaba muy callado!) - *¡cómo no si canta espectacular! es tan linda y cuando canta y sonríe es mucho más hermosa momento¡ eso lo dije yo? Ah! (suspiro) ¡me está yendo mal en esto de que me guste natsumi! ¬¬*<br>mm… ¡¿qué?-dijo akari impaciente  
>ah? Ah nada…-dijo este intentándose callar sus pensamientos (xD)<br>mm… ahora que lo recuerdo goenji me había escuchado cantar un día cuando nos espiaban a todas las chicas ¬¬-dijo natsumi empezando a enojarse (goenji: ¿cuando no? Natsumi: QUE¡? (goenji recibe un golpe) todos: jejejeje)  
>oooh¡ es verdad chicos?-dijo akari enfadándose y mirando como mama enojada a sus hijos<br>bueno yo no estuve¡-dijo kido tratando de esquivar la mirada de akari  
>y tu goenji?-dijo akari<br>(goenji traga saliva) bueno si pero endo nos obligo-dijo algo nervioso  
>mm… bueno y como canta¡?-dijo akari impaciente<br>etto… emm –estaba buscando respuesta para no ser tan obvio  
>DILO YA¡- dijeron todos mejor dicho gritaron todos(xD)<br>a ver.. a ya entendí¡ mira si quieres solo me los dices a mi –dijo akari sabiendo el por qué goenji actuaba así  
>cla-claro –dijo goenji nervioso<br>~en unos metros de distancia~  
>y como canta tu novia?-dijo akari provocando rubor en goenji<br>co-como que novia¡?-dijo goenji  
>es que la pasas mirandoo¡ y cuando te conocí solo hablabas de ella¡ ¬¬-dijo akari<br>ah¡ se me olvidaba xD-dijo goenji  
>¬¬ bueno como demonios canta¡?-dijo akari perdiendo la paciencia<br>etto… Te digo como pienso yo o como lo diría frente a ella?-dijo goenji  
>como piensas ¬¬-dijo akari<br>canta… ¡EXELENTE! ¡AMO COMO CANTA, TIENE LA VOZ DE UN ANGEL!-dijo goenji (todos: oO)  
>oO etto… No me puedo imaginar cómo se lo dirías ^^U-dijo akari (todos: *aun con shock* oO)<br>jeje yo tampoco –dijo goenji  
>~volviendo donde natsumi y kido~<br>bueno… goenji dijo que cantabas bien- dijo akari  
>en realidad que dijo?-dijo kido susurrándole a akari al oído<br>ni te lo imaginas quede en un shock-dijo akari también en susurro- bueno volviendo al tema chicos si quieren ir tienen que buscar pareja entre las 5 y rápido el baile es en una semana  
>debemos ir?-dijeron los chicos desanimados<br>claro¡ o iban a dejar que otros chicos que se podrían aprovechar de nosotras porque ustedes no aprovecharon la oportunidad?-dijo akari inocentemente  
>bueno iremos –dijeron estos desanimados<br>YAY¡ gracias chicos-dijo akari abrazando a ambos pero provocando rubor en kido (yo: yo no soy así¡ ¬¬ y oO)  
>si pero suéltanos¡-dijo goenji<br>ah claro¡-dijo akari apenada-ah¡ se me olvidaba nosotras vinimos por ropa natsumi  
>sii¡-dijo natsumi<br>a por ella¡-dijo akari  
>sii¡-dijeron las 2 y con eso desaparecieron (yonatsumi: si es verdad yo desaparezco en una tienda de ropa¡ chicos: mujeres ¬¬)  
>después de cómo 5 minutos volvieron como con un camión de ropa (yo: tan rápido?)<br>¿Cuál?-dijeron las dos hacia los chicos  
>¡pero no sabemos de ropa!-dijeron estos<br>bueno nos la probaremos y ustedes dicen ^^-dijo akari  
>buueeennooo-dijeron los chicos<br>~después de cómo media hora~  
>yy?-dijeron las chicas impacientes<br>yy ¿qué?-dijo goenji  
>cual nos queda mejor¡?-dijo natsumi<br>mm… no lose –dijo goenji  
>¬¬-las dos chicas<br>goenji se amable o le diré a todos tu secreto mas guardado¡-dijo kido amenazante  
>no te atreverías-dijo goenji<br>si lo haría –dijo kido  
>bueno.. ¿a quién le doy mi opinión?-dijo goenji derrotado<br>a natsumi-dijo kido burlándose y provocando que natsumi y goenji se sonrojaran y akari se riera  
>bueno pero te diré algo te odio¡-dijo goenji<br>y yo a ti-dijo kido  
>bueno natsumi… la falda rosa con el cinturón rojo y la camisa del mismo color que la falda y con el diseño de unas rosas con hilo blanco y esas botas largas café claro-dijo goenji (chicas: que buen gusto¡ :3 chicos: oO)<br>gracias goenji-dijo natsumi dándole una bella sonrisa y sonrojando a goenji (:3)  
>y kido te toca akari-dijo goenji con tono picaron<br>s-si-dijo kido algo nervioso y akari también se ponía nerviosa- etto.. y-yo di-digo qu-que a-aquel ve-vestido ve-verde co-con a-aquel ci-cinturon y /recuperando la compostura\ aquellas botas largas con tiras-dijo kido a más nervioso no poder  
>g-gracias kido-dijo akari con una sonrisa nerviosa<p>

Yo: bueno no se si seguire escribiendo este fic porque bueno ya cumplió la misión de presentar a akari endo y si lo continuo no lo se ¬¬ bueno dejen un review con su opinión y si no comentan hare otra historia como la continuación de esta y si quieren aparecer como pareja de alguien dejen un mensaje privado a mi cuenta con su nombre apellido edad y de quien quieren ser pareja esepto akari, kido, natsumi, goenji, aki, endo, haruna y fubuki ah! y toko, tsunami, hiroto ,ulvida, kazemaru, reika ellos ya tienen pareja ^^  
>natsumi: fijate que como lo escribiste ni nos dimos cuenta ¬¬<br>yo: jeje  
>rika: y porque no aparesco yo y mi querido?<br>yo: porque no se me da la regalada gana! Y porque no quiero hacer sufrir a ichinose¡ ¬¬  
>ichinose: ALELUYA¡ GRACIAS AKARI¡ :D<br>yo: jeje te lo dije rika ¬¬  
>rika: T^T<p> 


	5. dudas en chicos y felicidad en chicas

Hermana cap 5!  
>YAY! Vamos por el capitulo 5! ^^ que feliz!<br>natsumi: al fin! ¬¬  
>yo: hey! Mejor ve a molestar a tu noviecito el solitario ¬¬<br>goenji y natsumi: ¬/¬  
>goenji: que demonios quieres decir con solitario ¬¬  
>yo: bueno… te lo explico como en personajes de anime ^^ : matt(digimon) ken (digimon 02) rika (tamers) kouji (frontier) tu sabes lobo solitario ^^<br>goenji: ¬¬  
>yo:ah! Se me olvidaba perdón por la demora es que me quede pegada viendo go online UU  
>todos : ^^U<br>yo: con el capitulo! \(^o^)/

~~~~~~~  
>bueno chicos vamos a avisarles a las chicas lo del show ^^-dijo akari feliz<br>haaii!-dijeron los demás  
>~~con todos que aun están en la heladería~~<br>chicas!-gito akari lo mas fuerte posible (^^U)  
>ah! Akari!-dijo aki<br>hey chicas les tenemos una petición y una obligación a los chicos!-dijo akari lo mas natural  
>quee!-dijeron pero las chicas con animo y los chicos no<br>tendremos un show! Y chicos debeis buscar pareja luego entre nosotras o se quedaran sin ir ^^-dijo akari  
>ahh?-dijeron los chicos<br>vamos habrá de todo! Juegos, shows y comida!-dijo natsumi  
>comida?-dijo endo-entonces voy ^^<br>endo primero tienes que buscar pareja entre nosotras 4!-dijo akari  
>mm…-dijo endo<br>bueno con otra cosa, aki tu cantas?-dijo akari  
>si-dijo aki<br>y tu haruna?-dijo natsumi  
>si, pero no me gusta cantar-dijo haruna<br>oh!-dijo akari-bueno y sabes algo de ser sonidista?  
>claro!-dijo haruna feliz<br>bueno entonces tenemos el show listo!-dijo akari  
>y cuando empezamos?-dijo aki<br>mm… hoy es miércoles?-dijo akari  
>si-dijo natsumi<br>pues desde ya! Hay que ir a una oficina hay nos darán una hora para ensayar-dijo akari  
>ok! Vamos!-dijeron todas<br>em… chicos vienen?-dijo natsumi  
>mm…-empezaron a preguntarse y mirarse los chicos- no podemos tenemos algo que hacer-dijo goenji<br>ah! Claro nos vemos chicos!-dijeron las chicas  
>~~ con las chicas~~<br>bueno ya tenemos el cuando vamos a ensayar!-dijo akari  
>YAY! Voy a ser sonidista!-grito haruna<br>si y nosotras cantaremos-dijo akari  
>bueno ahora hay que ver que canciones cantaremos-dijo aki-akari tu no tienes canciones?<br>nop-dijo akari-todas son de solista y ya las han escuchado como para poder arreglarlas  
>mm..-dijo natsumi *yo tengo canciones pero ni muerta se las muestro!*<br>que piensas natsumi-dijo haruna  
>eh! Y-yo e-en na-nada!-dijo natsumi nerviosa<br>natsumi..-dijo akari-dime o digo lo que nadie supuestamente sabe  
>que cosa?..-dijo natsumi- ah! No no no!<br>flash back  
>natsumi a ti te gusta goenji verdad?-dijo akari<br>por que lo dices-dijo natsumi nerviosa  
>es que cuando dijo que me conocía te pusiste celosa y antes de eso me fije que lo pasabas mirando-dijo akari<br>bueno vale, si me gusta y mucho-dijo natsumi  
>jeje lo sabia y hare lo posible para que estén juntos-dijo akari<br>¬/¬ pero intenta ser discreta! Que si no lo eres mejor busco ayuda en rika!-dijo natsumi  
>quien es rika?-dijo akari<br>~y despues de contarle quien es rika~  
>ah!-dijo akari<br>~fin flash back~  
>bueno ahora dinos!-dijo akari<br>bueno es que hace poco cuando me encontraba pensando en..-dijo nastumi interrumpida por las chicas  
>goenji-dijeron todas<br>¬/¬ escribí unas canciones-dijo natsumi  
>ja! Lo sabia!-dijo akari<br>¬¬-dijo natsumi- bueno cuando empezamos a ensayar entre nosotras?  
>cuando quieran-dijo akari<br>hoy!-dijo haruna entusiasmada- que? Ya quiero escucharlas cantar!  
>bueno vamos natsumi muéstranos tu ingenio!<br>~con los chicos~  
>que crees que cantaran?-dijo fubuki<br>mm… feminista!-dijo endo  
>WTF!-todos<br>romántica..-dijo goenji en un susurro pero lo alcanzaron a escuchar  
>como lo sabes?-dijo kido<br>eh! Me dio la impresión! Son chicas es en lo único que piensan-dijo goenji (mentira!)  
>mm… yo pensé que era cuando espiabas a natsumi, cuando cantaba-dijo kido<br>O/O *me han cachado!* mm.. YO NUNCA LA ESPIE!-dijo goenji (grito)  
>claro! ¬¬-dijeron todos<br>YO SOLO LA ESCUCHE MIENTRAS PASABA!-grito goenji  
>bueno no importa ahora hay que saber el cómo las invitaremos-dijo fubuki<br>fubuki..-dijo kido serio-serás al único que le permitiré ir con haruna  
>oO-todos<br>se va a acabar el mundo!-grito endo  
>o no será para poder invitar a akari-dijo goenji con tono picaron<br>QUE, QUE?-grito endo- kido eso es verdad?  
>etto… no lo se-dijo nervioso al ver la cara de endo (sobre-protector)<br>COMO QUE NO LO SABES DIME EN ESTE MOMENTO!-grito endo  
>oO-todos<br>e-endo te ah dado lo de hermano sobre-protector!-dijo goenji  
>si, lo se jeje perdón, pero tu también estarías a si, si alguien invitara a yuuka!-dijo endo<br>no te metas con yuuka!-dijo goenji  
>bueno chicos ahora hay que ver el cuando invitaremos a las chicas y a que chicas-dijo fubuki<br>yo invitare a…-dijo endo

~~~fin del cap!~~~  
>yo: jajajaja los deje con la duda!<br>natsumi: si yo quiero ver quien va con quien!  
>yo: jaja! Si pero antes *mira a kido* kido ven tengo algo que hablar contigo<br>kido: q-que es?  
>yo: no vayas a hacer un escándalo cuando haruna vaya con fubuki al show!<br>kido: pero  
>yo: nada de peros si te metes te las vas a ver conmigo!, bueno chicos adiós! Nos leemos! ^^<br>todos: adiosss!  
>kido: a-adios! *con miedo hacia mi*<p>

Matta-ne!


	6. un nuevo personaje y espionaje

Capitulo 6!  
>este capitulo va para mi grupo fav buono! ^^<br>todos: ahora con el cap!

~~en una sala del raimon~~

Todas: Yume no sekai e tsuretette anata no koe ni tsuite yuku  
>Futari de kawa wo wataru no ne konna ni nagare hayai no yo<p>

Akari: Anata no ude wo tsukanda ato de  
>natsumi: Watashi wa kitto onegai suru wa<br>aki: Oka wo nobotte sougen ha...  
>akari: Karada wo yasumasete natsumi: karada wo yasumasete<br>aki: Kaze ga yasashii

Akari: Watashi wa kimeteiru no zutto anata dake  
>Watashi wa kimeteiru no kokoro wo yurusu hito<p>

Todas: Yume no sekai e tsuretette anata no koe ni tsuite yuku  
>Futari de machi wo aruku no ne dareka ga miteru watashitachi<p>

Akari: Anata no koto wa zenbu oshiete  
>natsumi: Ashita no tame ni nakayoku shitai<br>aki: Kado wo magatta omise wa ha...  
>akari: Koucha ga oishii no natsumi: koucha ga oishii no<br>aki: Jikan mo tomaru

Natsumi: Watashi wo hanasanai de kenkashita dake de  
>Watashi wo hanasanai de namida wo nagashitemo<p>

Aki: Watashi wa kimeteiru no zutto anata dake  
>Watashi wa kimeteiru no kokoro wo yurusu hito<p>

Akari: Watashi wo hanasanai de kenkashita dake de  
>Watashi wo hanasanai de namida wo nagashitemo<p>

Todas: Yume no sekai e tsuretette futari de kawa wo wataru no ne  
>Yume no sekai e tsuretette futari de machi wo aruku no ne<p>

Genial! –dijeron todas  
>natsumi con los arreglos para las tres y todo lo que hiciste quedo genial!-dijo akari<br>y eso que es la primera-dijo natsumi  
>que!-dijeron todas menos natsumi<br>claro son como 100 canciones!-dijo natsumi  
>quuee?-dijeron nuevamente<br>jajaja se la creyeron!-dijo natsumi  
>~~en un "escondite" (las sillas del salón)~~<br>cantan bien-dijo endo  
>s-si-dijeron los demás<br>que hacen!-dijo una chica de pelo castaño largo y ondulado  
>ah! Naomi nos asustaste-dijo goenji<p>

Naomi chiaki tiene 14 años el pelo ondulado largo y castaño ahora vistiendo el uniforme de la escuela Raimon ayuda a las gerentes cuando le queda tiempo, y aparentemente esta enamorado de fudo y viceversa

Bueno ya entendí están espiando a las chicas-dijo naomi  
>bueno pero silencio!-dijeron todos<br>ok pero parece que ya los han visto porque vienen hacia aca!-dijo naomi-bueno voy a hablar con fudo bey bey  
>eh? Bey bey-dijerno todos<br>si en verdad vienen hacia aca-dijo kido  
>oh-dijeron todos<p>

Fin del cap!  
>yo que pasara después todo en el prox cap!<br>porque esta tan corto preguntencelo a virginika14 ¬¬  
>bueno naomi es el personaje de ella cualkiera que quiera su personaje aquí mándeme un mensaje con los datos ^^<p> 


	7. un poco de goenatsu y adios espias

**Hermana!  
>Yaahho! Al fin puedo escribir! :D<br>todos: AL FIN!  
>¬¬ bueno con el capitulo!<strong>

Con las chicas

Han escuchado?-pregunto aki  
>si-dijeron akari y haruna<br>están pensando lo que yo?-dijo aki  
>si –dijeron las demás<br>que hacen?-dijo natsumi  
>etto natsumi puedes ver quien esta a ya es que sentimos mucho ruido-dijo akari<br>claro-dijo esta  
>cuando se iva acercando las chicas ya tenían su plan ya estaba a centímetro de donde estaban los chicos y<br>AAH!-grito natsumi al ser empujada por las chicas  
>O.O-todos al ver como mejor dicho donde callo natsumi<br>NATSUMI! ESTAS BIEN?-empezó a preguntar aquel chico que estaba sosteniéndola mejor dicho debajo de natsumi  
>go-goenji?-dijo natsumi poniéndose roja<br>estas bien?-pregunto el  
>s-si-dijo esta- etto..-dijo empezando a acercarse a goenji y viceversa<br>ejem!-todos  
>etto .. chicos que demonios hacen aquí?-todas<br>espiarlas que mas- dijo endo como si fuera obvio  
>baka!-dijeron todos mientras las chicas con una caída estilo anime<br>ups perdón-dijo inocentemente endo  
>bueno solo porque son ustedes no les hacemos nada-dijo akari<br>porque que tenemos?-dijeron  
>porque son los únicos a los que eh conocido!-dijo akari<br>aah! –dijeron todos  
>bueno que tal?-dijo haruna<br>que tal que?-dijo goenji  
>¬¬ como cantamos imbécil!-dijo natsumi<br>uuii andamos sensible!-dijo goenji molesto  
>si porque te interesa?-dijo natsumi molesta<br>SI, SI ME INTERESA!-grito goenji  
>PORQUE TE INTERESA SI ES MI VIDA!-grito natsumi<br>O.O-todos menos los que discutían  
>ME INTERESA!-volvió a gritar goenji<br>PERO PORQUE DEMONIOS TE INTERESA!-grito tan fuerte natsumi que todos se taparon los oídos excepto goenji (O.O que fuerte la discusión todos: que no griten mas)  
>POR QUE ME GUSTAS!-grito goenji sin pensar lo que decía<br>O.O-todos  
>de-de verdad goenji?-dijo natsumi roja<br>O.O-todos con shock total  
>etto…. "goenji ármate de valor y dilo de una santa vez goenji: quien demonios eres? Etto… soy tu conciencia goenji: y porque tienes voz de mujer? "conciencia": bueno me descubriste soy la autora xD goenji: ok… autora: ya díselo o recibirás de regalo una patada en donde no te gustaría goenji: O.O ok se lo diré" si tu-tu me-me gustas-dijo goenji-pero se que yo a ti no te…..-fue interrumpido por que? Por un beso y no de cualquier chica o persona si no de ella de natsumi Raimon la única chica que logro gustarle a shuuya goenji el beso que tanto espero desde que la conoció, también esperando que aquella chica se fijara en el pensando que a ella le gustaba otro chico aquel chico del que se había hecho amigo que era el portero del club de soccer de Raimon, pero no ella se había fijado en el en shuuya goenji no entro chico si, no en el en el delantero de fuego (miren level-5! Delantero\a de fuego! ¬¬ GOENATSU FOREVER!)<br>después de unos 30 segundos de un gran beso que ambos habían esperado desde que se conocieron

O.O O_o-hombres-*o*-chicas  
>yo nunca dije que tu no me gustabas-dijo natsumi<br>que quiere decir eso?-pregunto goenji  
>que tu si me gustas-dijo natsumi<br>te amo!-dijo goenji-quieres ser mi novia? (siempre quise escribir eso!)  
>mm… CLARO QUE SI!-grito natsumi para luego besar a goenji como nunca había beado a otra persona en su vida!<p>

**Continuara…..  
>yo: los chicos siguen en shock?<br>chicas: si pero es porque fueron los personajes principales de este capitulo ^^  
>chicos. Porque demonios hay mas romance?<br>yo: porque se me da la regalada gana ^^ y me eh decidido algo después de pensarlo rika estará con ichinose! ^^  
>rika: sii!<br>todos: ^^U  
>ichinose: bueno si no me dejan tranquilo<br>yo: ok… y goenji y natsumi?  
>goenatsu: OO  
>aki: porque colocaste goenatsu?<br>yo: porque es el nombre de la pareja ^^  
>todos: ok…<br>yo: bueno dejen comentarios ^^  
>todos: bey bey nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de hermana? ^^<br>chicas/yo: con mas romance ^^  
>chicos: y nosotros que?<br>yo: callaos! Y are otro fic en donde se tratara de soccer ¬¬  
>endo: siiiii!<br>todos: ¬¬**


	8. nuevo personaje y mas parejas!

**Hermana!  
>yo: eh aquí un new chapter!<br>todos: ingles?  
>yo: entro al colegio en unos días (noooo)<br>todos: bueno un nuevo cap!  
>yo: oh yeah! ^^<br>todos: ¬¬**

Después de otro largooo beso  
>ejem… chicos! –dijeron todos<br>eh! No paren esto se parece a una película ^^-dijo cierta chica  
>eh? Akira! Naomi! Mark? Fudo? –dijeron todos<p>

**Bueno a Naomi ya la conocen pero no a Akira eh aquí datos de Akira :  
><strong>ella es Akira hiroto la hermana de hiroto tiene el pelo color marron rojizo, tiene los ojos de hiroto y su piel es un poco mas oscura, a ella le gusta Mark y viceversa pero a ella le cuesta su amor ya que el no va en el Raimon etc etc

-que hacen aquí?-dijeron todos  
>bah! Se los tenemos que decir?-dijo Fudo<br>¬¬ bueno ellos vinieron con nosotras-dijo Akira  
>nos arrastraron quisiste decir-dijo Fudo<br>¬¬ di algo mas y te mato Fudo-dijo Akira  
>¬¬ si miera que miedo te tengo!-dijo fudo<br>parad! –gritaron mark y Naomi  
>ok..-dijeron los dos<br>bueno nos van a explicar que sucede?-dijo endo  
>bueno..-dijeron Akira y Naomi-los chicos vinieron con nosotros porque bueno lo que dijo el cabeza de balón hace poco –dijo Naomi<br>_flash back:  
>que demonios hacen aquí?-dijeron las chicas<br>espiarlas que mas?-dijo endo  
>fin flash back<em>  
>aaa ¬¬-los chicos<br>bueno me pueden dar el gusto de conocerlos?-dijo akari  
>claro!-dijo endo-hermanita, ellos son fudo akio y mark kruger y ellas son Akira hiroto y Naomi chiaki –dijo apuntándolos<br>gracias hermano ^^-dijo akari  
>MOMENTO!-gritaron los 4 ultimos-ES TU HERMANA?<br>sip, es un gusto yo soy akari endo mas conocida como akari harukaze ^^-dijo con una sonrisa que sonrojo a kido  
>hermano estas bien?-pregunto haruna al ver a kido rojo<br>eh? Ah! S-si estoy bien ^^U-dijo nervioso  
>bueno es un gusto akari-dijo Akira<br>también el mio!-dijo Naomi  
>bah!-bufo fudo<br>no seas así akio-dijo Naomi  
>akio?-dijeron todos<br>si el es mi novio!-dijo Naomi  
>fudo es verdad?-dijo endo<br>etto ….-miro a naomi que estaba con una cara-s-si!  
>jajajjajaja el malo del equipo tiene novia!-dijo goenji<br>ja! Vegeta no te burles mira que tu tienes a la mas mala cocinera-dijo fudo  
>natsumi bajo la cabeza y akari pensaba "y si le ayudo en todo caso es la mejor amiga que eh tenido, si, le voy a ayudar" natsumi pensaba "se que cocino mal pero no me gusta que se burlen de mi" natsumi ya estaba que rompía en lagrimas y asi fue pero como no quería que la vieran salió corriendo<br>na-natsumi!-grito goenji se iva a poner a correr pero akari lo detuvo  
>no, yo voy con ella-dijo seria y fue tras ella<br>~con natsumi y akari~  
>natsumi?-dijo akari al verla sentada en una banca llorando<br>ah! Si akari que sucede-dijo secado sus lagrimas  
>porque lloras?-dijo akari<br>po-porque cocino horrible! Y por eso se burlan de mi!-dijo volviendo a llorar  
>y si te ayudo en eso?-dijo akari<br>~con los chicos~  
>fudo te has pasado-dijo goenji con un aura negra<br>si y?-dijo fudo  
>akio ¬¬-dijo Naomi-de ves ir a disculparte<br>no-dijo arrogante y goenji ya estaba que le daba una paliza  
>ya puedo matarlo?-grito goenji<br>no es necesario-dijo una voz dulce era natsumi  
>pe-pero que dices el se ah burlado de ti!-dijo goenji<br>si, lo se pero, es mejor que no te manches las manos con tonterías-dijo natsumi  
>O.O-todos pensando "quien es?"<br>quien eres y que hiciste con natsumi?-dijo endo (xD)  
>soy yo endo solo que estoy siendo como de vería y no como una niña pequeña-dijo natsumi<br>esa es mi novia!-empezó a gritar goenji sacando una sonrisa en natsumi  
>fudo..-dijo Naomi<br>¬¬ bueno, *respira hondo solo dilo. Si dilo jajjaja fudo: quien eres? O.O la autora ya lo eh dicho! ¬¬ bueno o lo dices o te mato!* natsumi,-dijo fudo  
>si fudo?-dijo nastumi<br>pu-puedes perdonarme?-dijo fudo rojo  
>claro! Yo nunca dije que me enfade contigo- dijo natsumi y le dio un corto abrazo y una sonrisa<br>ejem…-dijo goenji celoso  
>no te pongas celoso goenji, tu sabes que yo te amo solo a ti-dijo natsumi para besarlo<br>aawww- empezaron las chicas  
>bueno aparte-dijo endo<br>hay endo cállate dejanos ver –dijo aki  
>pe-pero aki!-dijo endo<br>en eso aki dice "necesito pareja!" lo que para endo fue como un desastre!  
>"calmate endo! Calma, calma, no sabes si se refiere a otro chico"<br>si! , es verdad!-dijo haruna  
>"calmate fubuki, esta kido aquí, no puedes hacer nada!"pensó fubuki, pero en realidad kido estaba pensando en otra cosa mejor dicho en otra persona "pero que demonios me pasa?, es solo una chica nada mas, aparte es la hermana de endo!... pero es tan linda.. demonios! Mejor calmate kido, calma"<br>y tu que opinas akari?-dijo aki  
>etto…-dijo mirando a endo y kido y este ultimo estaba rojo- eh y-yo creo que…<br>NADA POR AHORA! ¬¬-grito endo  
>^^U no era para tanto-dijo natsumi<br>si! Si lo era-dijo endo  
>bueno, hermano si quiero tener novio va a ser decisión mia no tuya!-dijo akari<br>si pero a ese chico le partire la cara!-dijo endo /modo hermano sobre-protector encendido\  
>pero y si fuera amigo tuyo…-dijo akari dando una mirada rápida a kido<br>mm.. lo mataria!-dijo endo  
>^^U-todos<br>MOMENTO!-grito endo- si solo conoces a fubuki, kido, goenji, mark y fudo sin contarme, ellos son amigos mios y goenji, fudo y mark tienen novias, solo quedan kido y fubuki! No será que te gusta alguno de los dos!  
>"bingo!" pensó akari-etto.. OO  
>yo no puedo ser-dijo fubuki<br>por que?-pregunto endo  
>por-porque me gusta una chica!-dijo fubuki<br>"O.O no! E perdido toda oportunidad con el T.T" pensó haruna y su hermano lo noto  
>y podemos saber quien es la chica-dijo kido sorprendiendo a haruna y el le dio un giño<br>cl-claro! Ella es…-comenzo fubuki-haruna! Y-ya lo dije –y esperaba un golpe de kido pero no en cambio recibió un beso de haruna  
>O.O-todos<br>no aras nada kido?-dijo fudo  
>no, ella lo quiere a el y el a ella con eso me vasta –dijo kido<br>que tierno eres-dijo akari con una sonrisa dulce  
>gr-gracias-dijo un kido sonrojado<br>^^ espero que endo sea asi y no un hermano sobre-protector ^^-dijo akari  
>s-si-dijo kido nervioso<br>kido, me puedes hacer un favor?-dijo akari  
>si, cual?-dijo kido<br>puedes mostrarme la escuela?, es que me inscribí hace poco y me gustaría conocerla-dijo akari  
>c-claro!-dijo kido<br>gracias!-dijo akari  
>vamos!-dijo kido tomando la mano de akari<br>_continuara_

**Yo: aah! Me ah quedado como lo espere  
>natsumi: y ya encontraste pareja<br>yo: ¬/¬ calla mujer de vegeta! ^^  
>natsumi: ¬¬  
>yo: ^^ bueno el próximo capitulo…<br>natsumi/yo: un nuevo romance? Endo desesperado!  
>yo: si es que puedo colocar todo eso ^^<br>las dos: matta ne!**


	9. una nueva pareja y endo deseperado

**Hermana! Comienza ahora! Siempre quise decir eso ^^  
>todos: ^^U<br>yo: bueno con el cap se viene algo bueno para mi :D  
><strong> 

Vamos-dijo kido tomando la mano de akari y ella se sonrojo pero no dijo nada, la escuela estaba solitaria y daba un poco de miedo en esas horas  
>esto da un poco de miedo-dice akari<br>si pero nos acostumbramos de todos modos por así decirlo vivimos aquí-dijo kido serio  
>ah? Yo no podría da demasiado miedo!-dijo akari asustándose cada vez mas<br>si quieres nos de volvemos-pregunto el  
>no, prefiero continuar así pierdo el miedo a algunas cosas-dijo akari<br>jajaja-rio kido  
>d-de que te ries?-dijo akari molesta<br>al principio las chicas también tenían miedo y siempre estaban juntas para todos lados y decían cada 5 minutos tengo miedo jaja pero veo que eres mas valiente-dijo kido  
>oh-iva a decir algo akari pero fue interrumpida por kido<br>mira!-dijo el  
>q-que cosa?-dijo akari<br>ah! No nada pensé a ver visto un fantasma-dijo kido  
>u-un fantasma?-dijo akari asustada<p>

Con los chicos

Oigan y akari y kido?-pregunto aki  
>no se-dijeron los demás y endo se desespero<br>ah! No si esta con kido lo mato! Como se le ocurre llevársela así nada mas sin avisar ¬¬-dijo endo  
>endo no seas tan sobre-protector de todos modos esta con kido que podría pasar?-dijo aki<br>tienes razón pero si le toca un pelo esta muerto-dijo endo  
>^^U bueno de todos modos yo los vi que salieron de la mano hace un rato-dijo fudo<br>QUE DE LA MANO?-dijo endo  
>^^U endo por favor cálmate-dijo aki<br>c-claro-dijo endo ruborizado  
>mejor los vamos a buscar-dijo natsumi<br>sii!-dijeron los demás  
>e-esta demasiado tenebroso-dijo aki apegándose a endo y tomándole la mano<br>s-si-dijeron las demás dándoles la mano a su respectiva pareja  
>con kido y akari<br>c-como q-que u-un fantasma?-dijo akari asustada  
>nada solo era una sombra-dijo kido intentando calmarla<br>ah ok-dijo un poco mas calmada hasta que  
>ahh!-grito akari<br>que pasa?-dijo kido preocupado  
>e-eso!-dijo akari era kogure disfrazado para poder asustar\  
>ahhh! Que miedo!-dijo akari para ganarse detrás de kido-ahh! ahora eran los demás que querían asustar a kido\  
>c-cálmate akari-dijo kido<br>s-si!-dijo akari  
>los muchachos se empezaron a acercar a akari y akari se asustaba cada vez mas y se acercaba a kido pero los chicos querían seguir asustándolos asi que tenían montones de trampas por todo el lugar y akari ya no soportaba mas ya estaba que golpeaba a esos "fantasmas"<br>chicos deténganse!-sentencio kido  
>kido nos has jodido!-dice kogure<br>si pero estaban asustando a akari no a mi-dijo kido  
>akari? Es tu novia?-dijo kazemaru en tono picaron<br>no entiendo nada!-dijo por fin akari  
>*suspiro* akari estos imbéciles son del club de soccer y solo querían asustar-dijo kido<br>ah! –dijo akari pero como a los 5 segundos reacciono-como se les paso por la mente andar asustando a los demás!-dijo akari molesta  
>anda cálmate nena solo queríamos jugar-dijo tsunami<br>¬¬ "como soportan las chicas?"pensó akari  
>bueno kido nos vas a presentar a tu novia?-dijo kazemaru<br>uno no es mi novia!-dijo kido rojo  
>y porque la traes de la mano?-pregunto hiroto<br>ah! Es solo un error!-dijo akari  
>mm..-comentaron todos<br>bueno chicos ella es akari endo-dijo kido  
>QUEE? COMO?-dijeron todos<br>y estuvieron contándoles la historia hasta que por fin entendieron  
>ahh!-se escucho de parte de todos<br>bueno entonces te los presento-dijo kido y empezó a presentarlos a todos  
>un gusto chicos-dijo akari dando una linda sonrisa<br>bueno kido si no es tu novia..-dijo kazemaru con tono picaron-supongo que te gusta  
>que? Como no OO.. bueno si-dijo kido mientras miraba a akari conversar con hiroto y midorikawa  
>entonces te ayudaremos ^^-dijo tsunami<br>hiroto midorikawa!-llamo kazemaru haciendo un gesto  
>espéranos un momento-dijo hiroto<br>claro-dijo akari  
>mientras los chicos hablaban kido fue donde akari<br>no te parecen raros?-pregunto el  
>no, de todos modos conozco muy poca gente ^^-dijo akari<br>con endo y los demás

Ah! Esto ya me desespera!-dice endo  
>luego escucha unos murmullos<br>por allá!-mando endo

con los demás  
>ese es el plan!-dijo hiroto luego miraron a akari y kido maliciosamente<br>tres dos uno! Al ataque-dijo midorikawa  
>en eso iban pasando y empujan a kido que empuja a akari contra una pared y kido estaba a milímetros de distancia de akari<br>etto…-dijo akari pero en un movimiento se empezaron a acercar mas y mas hasta que BAM! BESO!  
>O.O saben que si endo se entera nos mata?-pregunto kogure<br>si pero que mas da si nos metíamos con goenji y natsumi nos mataban y con los demás no –dijo tsunami  
>etto… perdón-dijo kido<br>n-no importa-dijo akari  
>PERO QUE DEMONIOS ACABO DE VER?-grito… endo!<br>es endo chicos corran!-dijo kogure  
>alto hay!-dijo endo y los chicos pararon en seco<br>etto… hermano n-no es lo que crees-dijo akari  
>a nooo?-dijo endo – no te creo nada! Lo que acabo de ver fue que kido te ah besado!<br>si-dijeron los otros  
>hermano…-dijo akari<br>solo dire una cosa!-dijo endo  
>cual?-pregunto akari<br>bienvenido a la familia kido-dijo endo provocando una caída masiva de todos **(*caída*)**  
>endo pero si yo no soy nada todavía de akari-dijo kido<br>cierto!-dijo akari  
>ahh!-dijo endo<br>pero si debo darle la bienvenida a aki-dijo akari  
>si! Digo que?-pregunto endo<br>están de la mano supongo que con eso me dice que es tu novia-dijo akari  
>si!-dijo endo-digo no ahh!<br>todos  
>bueno chicos me van a decir el porque hicieron que mi hermana le diera un beso a kido?-dijo endo<br>etto… fue porque a kido le gusta akari-dijeron todos  
>es cierto kido?-dijo endo con una cara que da miedo (:O)<br>s-si!-dijo kido sorprendiendo a todos (O:)  
>de-de verdad?-dijo endo<br>si! Si ella m-me gusta-dijo kido mirando a akari  
>ki-kido..-dijo akari<br>ella es diferente a las otras chicas que conozco-dijo kido  
>akari ya estaba que se desmayaba<br>y es tierna y muy linda y amo su sonrisa-dijo kido  
>y pum! Akari en el suelo desmayada por todas esas cosas que kido dijo<br>cuando akari despierta vio que estaba en el regazo de alguien y de quien mas si no de yuuto kido  
>kido?-pregunto incrédula<br>al fin despiertas estas bien?-pregunto kido  
>si… pero-iva a decir algo pero se le adelantaron<br>se que estuvo mal a ver dicho lo que dije –dijo kido  
>no, me gusto todo lo que dijiste, y tu-tu también me gustas –dijo akari roja<br>gracias-dijo kido para luego besar a akari  
>ejem…-dijo endo-¬¬<br>perdón-dijo akari poniéndose de pie-bueno chicas recuerden que el show es la próxima semana ^^  
>sii!-dijeron las que sabían del show a las otras dos chicas (Naomi y Akira) les contaron y ellas dijeron que harían la vestimenta<p>

_continuara..  
><em>**yo: al fin bueno como ven ya tengo novio! ^^  
>bueno el próximo capitulo será el show ^^<br>bueno chicas virgii-chan y alba-chan mándenme la vestimenta de sus personajes por correo (msn) y si alguien de mis lectores quiere entrar me manda un mensaje personal y lo coloco! Bueno ya saben que chicos están disponibles y si no retrocedan algunos capítulos ^^ bueno nos vemos matta ne! ^^**


	10. solo era un sueño y nuevas parejas y per

**hermana!  
>yo: hoy todo lo que paso el cap anterior ….<br>todos: shhh!  
>yo: T.T bueno con el capitulo!<strong>

_Después de todo lo que akari supuestamente había pasado_  
>akari..-dijo una voz<br>AKARI DESPIERTA!-dijo otra voz despertándola de aquel maravilloso sueño  
>eh? Que paso?-pregunto akari<br>que te has desmayado por la culpa de estos ¬¬-dijo kido apuntando a los chicos  
>perdón..-dijeron todos los demás<br>ah!..."y yo pensando que lo que soñé era verdad T.T".. no se disculpen chicos-dijo con una sonrisa  
>bueno podríamos saber el nombre de la bella dama?-dijo kazemaru<br>kazemaru tu ya tienes novia aléjate-dijo midorikawa  
>^^U etto.. yo me llamo akari endo-dijo akari esperando un que? Departe de ellos<br>ah! Con que tu eres la hermana de endo por eso kido solo decía "si endo sabe me mata!"-dijo hiroto riendo  
>bueno ustedes son?..-dijo akari esperando una respuesta<br>yo soy hiroto kiyama un gusto-dijo hiroto  
>yo soy midorikawa ryuuji-dijo midorikawa<br>yo soy kazemaru ichirouta-dijo kazemaru  
>y yo soy kogure yuuya-dijo kogure<br>y yo soy jousuke tsunami-dijo tsunami  
>un gusto!-dijeron los cuatro<br>el gusto es mío-dijo akari con una sonrisa-mm… les puedo poner apodos siempre hago eso y como son nuevos amigos mejor pregunto ^^  
>claro!-dijeron los chicos (los cinco que se presentaron)<br>mm… a ver tsunami puede ser tsuna-kun hiroto podría ser hiro-kun midorikawa mido-kun kazemaru kaze-kun y a kogure, kogure ^^ (xD)-dijo con una sonrisa  
>OO cl-claro!-dijeron los cuatro primeros  
>¬¬-estaban los otros dos<br>a mi me hubiera gustado algo como "el rey de las bromas"-dijo kogure  
>jajaja no te creo yo soy la reina de las bromas del mundo-dijo akari<br>ja! Eso ni tu madre te la cree-dijo kogure  
>si pero la persona detrás de ti si-dijo akari<br>que persona?-dijo kogure dándose la vuelta y bam! Los cinco chicos terminan en el suelo  
>pero como?-dijeron los cinco<br>chicos miren sus agujetas –dijo akari-eso es de principiantes  
>me ha ganado una chica T.T-dijo kogure- me rindo tu eres la reina<br>te lo dije, pero prefiero que me digan akari ^^ -dijo akari  
>bueno, es mejor kogure que nada ¬¬-dijo kogure<br>jajajja-rieron todos  
>bueno chicos se que esta pregunta es rara pero supongo que hiro-kun tsuna-kun y kaze-kun tienen novias o me equivoco?-dijo akari haciendo sonrojar a los nombrados-BINGO!-grito akari y endo recién llegando<br>jajjsjjajajjajaja-rieron los otros  
>^^U bueno,….. KIDO DONDE TE HABIAS LLEVADO A MI HERMANITA?-dijo endo abrazando a akari<br>onii-chan! Me sacas el airee-dijo akari asfixiándose  
>ah! Perdón..-dijo endo-bueno responde!<br>^^U –todos  
>onii-chan yo le dije que me mostrara la escuela ¬¬-dijo akari<br>aahh!-dijo endo  
>¬¬ eres un sobre-protector exagerado! ¬¬ -dijo akari<br>jejeje perdón pero akari te fuiste cuando éramos pequeños! Déjame hacer algo que nunca pude hacer! TT^TT-dijo endo  
>onii-chan yo también me perdí cosas contigo como tu primer partido, tu primera novia-dijo akari mirando a aki<br>si …. MOMENTO! N-NOVIA?-dijo endo  
>claro por eso llevas a aki de la mano o me equivoco?-dijo akari<br>a-aki no es mi novia-dijo endo-bu-bueno aun  
>OO-aki-de-de verdad?  
>bueno dejen el rollo endo la quieres?-dijo fudo<br>s-si!-dijo endo  
>y tu aki lo quieres?-dijo Naomi<br>s-si!-dijo aki  
>bueno son novios listo bésense! –dijeron Naomi y fudo<br>haayy fudo por eso te amo!-dijo Naomi besando a fudo  
>O.O-los que no sabían que eran novios<br>si chicos ellos son novios-dijo Akira-y yo y mi mark también! ^^-dijo Akira besando a mark  
>O.O-los cinco –alguien mas tiene pareja?-naomi, Akira, haruna, aki(si, si se habían hecho novios con endo) y natsumi-O.O<br>chicos por nuestras novias!-dijo tsunami  
>sii!-dijeron hiroto y kazemaru<br>^^U-dijeron los sin parejas-nos excluyeron TT^TT  
>O.O a ninguno de ustedes demonios del mal se les vaya a pasar por la mente fijarse en akari!-grito endo<br>onii-chan!-grito molesta akari  
>perdón-dijo endo<br>jajajajja-rieron todos menos los hermanos  
>¬¬ pero están advertidos, hacen a mi hermana sufrir y conocerán el lado malo de mamoru endo –dijo nada mas ni nada menos endo<br>^^U-chicas  
>O.O-chicos<br>que pasa?-dijo toramaru  
>nada solo: llego la hermana perdida de endo (¬¬) goenji, endo, fubuki, mark, fudo, tsunami, hiroto y kazemaru tienen novias y endo se ah vuelto mas sobre-protector que kido-dijo natsumi<br>me imaginaba lo de las novias pero lo de endo no-dijo toramaru  
>hola! ^^-dijo una chica saliendo de atrás de toramaru<br>ah! Hola alba!-dijeron las chicas  
>hola-dijeron los chicos<br>**ella es alba aldena la hermana de fidio  
>características: ojos un poco mas claros que los de fidio, cabello del mismo color hasta la mitad de la espalda liso y un poco ondulado en las puntas <strong>_**  
><strong>_y tora-kun te tenemos que presentar a alguien!-dijo natsumi  
>ella es akari endo –dijo aki<br>la hermana de endo –dijo dijeron las sobrantes (¬¬ yo: perdón ^^U)  
>^^U hola!-dijo akari<br>hola! –dijeron los recién llegados  
>yo soy toramaru Utsunomiya-dijo toramaru<br>y yo soy alba aldena-dijo alba  
>un gusto!-dijeron los dos<br>el gusto es mío ^^-dijo akari

_Continuara…  
><em>**yo: uf! Ya termine este capitulo ^^  
>todos: ¬¬<br>yo: ¿? Bueno… gracias a todos por sus comentarios ^^ bueno matta ne! **


	11. KIDO ENAMORADO! mido encuentra pareja?

**Hermana?  
>yo: yay! Ya vamos por el cap numero 11! Once de los súper once xD (inazuma eleven)<br>todos: fiesta! ^^  
>yo: hoy habrá un nuevo personajes!<br>todos: oohh quien es?  
>yo: jejeje sorpresa!<br>todos: ohh!  
>yo: con el cap!<strong>

_En la puerta del Raimon_

Que nervios!-pensaba una chica de pelo café claro  
>chií-chan!-grito tachimukai<br>oh! Tachi-kun que gusto volver a verte-dijo ella  
>sii! Bueno venga pasemos que hay que entrar a clases-dijo tachimukai<br>ok!-dijo entusiasmada

chicos saben donde esta tachimukai?-pregunto akari  
>mm.. no lo hemos visto-dijeron los demás<br>¬¬ y yo que tenia que hablar con el-dijo akari  
>de que? Si se puede saber-dijo natsumi<br>*nerviosa* d-de algo m-muy i-importante-dijo akari  
>mm….-le miraron las chicas con cara de cuéntanos<br>¬¬ parad!-dijo akari  
>hay viene tachimu… wou-dijo midorikawa<br>que pasa mido?-dijo akari viéndolo  
>ah! Hola chicos!-dijo tachimukai alegre<br>tachi quien es tu acompañante?-dijo akari  
>es mi prima!-dijo normal tachimukai<br>hola! Yo soy chizuru yuuki-dijo ella  
>hola!-dijeron todos y empezaron a presentarse<br>etto… tachi puedes venir un poco?-dijo akari  
>claro-dijo tachimukai<p>

_Con tachimukai y akari_

Tachi tu sabes lo que va a hacer el entrenador verdad?-dijo akari  
>claro!-dijo tachimukai<br>es que necesito ayuda-dijo ella  
>en que?-dijo el<br>es que hace poco entrenando con natsumi y aki pareció que estaba creando una nueva técnica y necesito que me ayudes a terminarla-dijo ella  
>claro! De todos modos yo también necesito practicar-dijo el chico<br>gracias!-dijo ella para abrazarlo

_En el momento en que se fueron con los chicos_

mm… aki, chicas ustedes saben no?-dijo natsumi  
>claro vamos!-dijeron las demás<p>

_lo malo fue que malinterpretaron las cosas al llegar al momento en que akari le da el abrazo a tachimukai_

ooh!-todas  
>miren van a volver vamos antes de que nos descubran!-dijo aki<p>

_con todos devuelta _

akari? Como te fue con tachi?-dijo natsumi con tono picaron  
>¬¬ solo le pedi un favor bueno porque mido esta tan baboso?-dijo akari<br>uh?-todos se voltearon a ver a un midorikawa conversando de lo lindo con chií-chan  
>creo que mido se ah enamorado jajaja-dijo kido<br>mira quien lo dice-le dijo goenji  
>te dije que no dijeras eso!-dijo kido rojo<br>jajajja te has puesto todo rojo-dijo goenji y fudo riéndose  
>n-no se rian!-dijo kido molesto-de todos modos les dije eso para que se callaran!<br>cuando…?-dijo goenji-ah! Ya recuero!

_Flash back! _

_Chi-chicos t-tengo q-que de-decirles a-algo-dijo kido  
>anda dilo!-dijeron los tres (mark, fudo y goenji)<br>etto…. Como decirlo-dijo kido  
>mm.. fácil solo dilo-dijo fudo<br>¬¬ si lo se pero es difícil decir esto!-dijo kido  
>a ver y si nosotros adivinamos?-dijo mark<br>si! Mejor-dijo kido  
>a ver tu primero-dijo goenji apuntando a mark<br>mm… eres mujer! O.O-dijo mark y todos estaban con la gotita anime  
>no! No! Ni lo sueñes!-dijo kido<br>a ver yo!-dijo fudo-te violaste a alguien o tuviste ****__**(**_**ustedes entienden ^^U)**_**  
><strong>__nooo! Nunca jamás!-dijo kido  
>^^U conociéndote seria que ¡te gusta una chica!-dijo goenji y kido solo callo y bajo la cabeza rojo<br>BINGO!-dijeron los tres  
>¬¬ n-no se burlen!-dijo kido  
>pero ahora la duda es-dijo mark<br>quien es la desafortunada?-dijo fudo  
>e-eso no lo dire-dijo kido<br>si no lo dices lo adivinaremos-dijo goenji  
>¬¬ no lo harán-dijo kido<br>si, si lo haremos-dijeron los tres_

_Y asi continuaron hasta que dieron con aquella chica_

_Ella?-dijo goenji  
>ah eh etto.-kido intento decir algo pero no pudo<br>waou nunca pensé que eso era posible!-dijo fudo  
>es amor a primera vista-dijo mark<br>endo te va a matar-dijo goenji  
>lo se-dijo kido<br>venga! Animo hombre!-alentaba mark  
>esto es un secreto si alguien se entera los mato!-dijo kido<br>claro-dijeron los demás_

_Fin flash back!_

¬¬ mejor cállate o dejaras a natsumi sin hijos-dijo kido **(O.O)**  
>O.O mejor me callo-dijo goenji<p>

_Continuara~~~_

**Uf con este capitulo me eh demorado mas ¬¬ todo gracias a la escuela.  
>bueno espero les haya gustado, me eh demorado tan bien por falta de inspiración y porque tengo un nuevo fic en mente ^^, pero eso va a ser para el final es como la continuación de este fic y que tenga otros fics en mente tan bien ^^, me eh de demorar mas -.- ya saben clases ¬¬, bueno ya que como saben estuve buscando personajes se acabo no hay mas cupos, mejor dicho ya no puedo tengo como 3 o 4 personajes y ya me estrese xD, bueno como lo eh dicho por hay chicas díganlo<br>todas: bueno ya se acerca el capitulo del "show" asique necesitamos las prendas elegantes xD y si no tienen la autora "akariharukaze12" les dara una ^^  
>todosyo: matta ne!**  
><em><br>_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hermana capi 12!  
>yo: hola! Mis queridos lectores! ^^ hoy vengo a ustedes con un nuevo capitulo de hermana?<br>todos: al fin te dignas a escribir ¬¬  
>yo: no me culpen! Culpen a la cárcel para menores (escuela) y de todos modos U.U mi mente decía: no inspiration! TT^TT<br>todos: okaay!  
>yo: digan esa maldición para mi ¬¬<br>todos: bueno… inazuma eleven no le pertenece a akariharukaze12 si lo fuera lo que pasa en esta fic seria real y kido y kirino tendrían pareja (ella) y shindou no seria tan …baka! Y ya seria novio de akane y estarían comprometidos xD  
>yo: ahora si me gusta! ^^ bueno con el cap!<strong>

_Pov akari_

Hola chicas!-dije muy animada pero al ver la cara daban miedo! O.O  
>hola..akari..-dijeron todas dando me mas miedo! –oye tenemos que hablar contigo<br>O.O cla-claro-dije pero me dio un miedoo! Que hasta fudo se asusta!

_Pov normal~ con los chicos_

Chicos que les pasa a las chicas?-dijo kido viendo como rodeaban a akari  
>nada…. Kido-dijeron ahora ellos dando miedo<br>UH! O.O-trago en seco kido y empezaron a rodearlos  
>AYUUDAAA!-gritaron kido y akari<br>la primera cosa que se oyo fue "COMO QUE TE GUSTA KIDO/AKARI"  
>OO co-como que me gusta kido/akari?-dijeron los "acusados" pero pensaban "me pillaron TT^TT"  
>se les nota a kilomeros!-dijeron haruna y fubuki (en sus respectivos grupos)<br>si,si!-dijeron los demás y empezaron las preguntas!

kido en un momento logro salir **(como ni yo lo se xD) **y al ver a akari aprisionada no lo pensó dos veces y la tomo de la mano y la saco **(chicas: aawww *.*)** un poco sonrojados, ambos corrieron aun tomados de la mano y asi llegaron a un enorme árbol y lo escalaron hasta llegar a una rama en la cual poder senatarse

wau.. nunca pensé que fueran tan …-iva a decir akari pero no encontraba la palabra adecuada  
>obsesionads con saber a quien le gusta quien?-dijo kido<br>eso!-dijo akari  
>oh no!-dijo kido entre asustado preocupado y serio<br>que pasa kido?-dijo akari preocupada al ver la expresión de kido  
>hay vienen!-dijo kido<br>hay no!-dijo akari preocupada

Cuando llegaron se ganaron rodeando el enorme árbol para que no escaparan

LOS TENEMOS RODEADOS!-grito Naomi por un megáfono  
>de donde sacaste ese magafono?-dijo natsumi<br>me lo dio… Oh! No lo se! O.O-dijo Naomi

caída masiva, al puro estilo de mi querido anime! ^^

Pe-pero nos acorralan y preguntan muchas cosas!-dijo akari indignada  
>sii!-dijo kido también indignado<br>mm.. los dejamos con solo una condición!-dijo haruna

Los dos "acusados" se miraron y aceptaron

Que cosa?-dijo kido  
>que se den un beso!-dijo haruna<br>QUEE?-gritaron kido, akari y endo  
>haruna! Como narices se te ocurren esas cosas!-dijo endo<p>

los dos que estaban en el árbol se miraron a la cara y se sonrojaron

Pe-pero!-dijeron los dos sonrojados  
>ha-haruna te hace mal ver muchas novelas!-dijo kido- cuando ves muchas novelas te pones…<p>

Akari le beso la mejilla a kido, interrumpiendo el regaño hacia haruna

Kyyaaaaaaa-gritaban las chicas como locas  
>O.O-estaban los chicos en estado de shock y endo de la rabia y todo se desmayo<br>pe-perdon… kido yo-yo debí haberte pre-preguntado –dijo akari mas roja  
>no fue nada!-dijo kido también rojo<p>

**Continuara!  
>yo. Bueno termine l cap y lo dejo asi pork me quitan la pc TT^TT es muy tarde y mañana hay clases ¬¬ bueno manden la ropa del show o lo cancelo!<br>todos: matta ne!**


	13. el comienzo del final

**Hermana? Capitulo 13  
>yo: hola! Hoy tengo malas noticias..bueno para algunos<br>todos: que?  
>yo: no hay show por dos razones 1.- falta de inspiración para ese capitulo y 2.- exceso de personajes!<br>todos: pobre U.U bueno eso te pasa por escribir en clase! Después tienes malas calificaciones  
>yo: no importa solo es una clase mas una clase menos -.-<br>todos: ^^U bueno vamos al capitulo!**

Gracias-dijo akari sonrojada-kido-kun  
>O.O me quiren matar de un infarto?-grito endo<br>^^U –todos  
>onii-chan no te enojes!-dijo akari<br>como no! Si me vas a dejar solo de nuevo! ToT-endo llorando  
>no! Ni lo sueñes!-dijo akari abrazando a endo-siempre te voy a querer y nunca te voy a dejar solo!<br>TT^TT-chicas-que lindos  
>ceja alzada*-chicos<br>¬¬-kido/aki  
>ejem!-dijo aki<br>ah! Claro y con mi cuñadita!-dijo akari  
>^^ asi si-dijo aki<br>kido!-grito endo  
>si?-dijo el<br>ven un momento-dijo endo  
>que pasa?-dijo kido legando a endo<br>te gusta mi hermana cierto?-dijo endo por una de las primeras veces SERIO!  
>eh? OO bu..bueno quieres la verdad?-dijo kido un tanto sonrojado  
>si-dijo endo desesperado<br>etto.. si?-dijo kido  
>O.O ¡! Solo dire una cosa...-empezo endo serio-le haces daño y te mueres!<br>nunca le haría daño! Ella es muy especial-dijo kido- es muy diferente a las demás chicas  
>^^ claro! Ella siempre ah sido asi, especial mente amable!-dijo endo<br>eh? Como..si ella dijo que tu no estuviste mucho con ella-dijo kido extrañado  
>lose kido pero si recuerdas a ella es akari harukaze-endo<br>si ..-dijo kido  
>recuerdas a esa chica que hace poco se desmayo?-dijo endo<br>como no olvidarla si handa estaba rojo!-dijo kido riendo  
>jajja.. si, bueno esa chica fue la primera en saber quien era realmente akari…-endo<p>

kido escuchaba atentamente lo que por primera vez endo decía algo inteligente, en la vida!

Esa chica es airu yagami fue casi la única amiga de akari harukaze y de akari endo-endo  
>ahora entiendo todo-dijo kido<br>bueno de todos modos te doy un consejo siempre hace lo que te diga!-dijo endo  
>O.O por?-dijo kido con cara de miedo<br>siempre obtiene le que quiere-dijo endo- -.-  
>aah.. es algo parecida a natsumi en ese aspecto?-dijo kido<br>si algo por el estilo-dijo endo  
>NATSUMI QUE?-grito goenji celoso llegando<br>ahh!-grito endo-goenji! Que natsumi tiene el mismo carácter de akari  
>en que?-goenji intrigado<br>siempre obtienen lo que quieren-dijo endo  
>O.O de verdad?-goenji<br>tu mas bien que nadie lo sabes!-dijo endo  
>eso es verdad jajaja- reia kido<br>no te rias futuro cuñado de endo!-dijo goenji-jajajaja  
>O.O ¡! Cllate!-endokido  
>jajja kido esta rojo!-dijo goenji-\(.) jajajajja

**Fin del capitulo  
>yo: lamento decirles que este fic llega hasta el capitulo 15 U.U<br>natsumi: por?  
>yo: cárcel digo clases<br>endo: te comprendo  
>yo: ^^U si claro jajaja bueno tengo los otros capítulos listos los intentae subir hoy aunque no creo mucho porque es muy tarde y mañana hay clases ¬¬<br>todos: U.U  
>yo: no no alcansare<br>aki: porque lo dices  
>yo: 1 deberia estar durmiendo y 2 mi mama me vino a retar! ¬¬ bueno nos vemos mañana con el penúltimo capitulo de esta fic! TT^TT y ahora si se me viene la pareja! ^^<br>haruna: alguien te ayuda?  
>yo: oh si lo olvidaba etto.. airu es una amiga de cárcel con la cual escribimos y es mi disipula ella es menos loca que yo y hace fics para molestarme con kido ¬¬  
>todos: jajaja<br>yo/todos: bueno sayo!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hermana? Capitulo 14  
>yo: konichiwa!:3<br>todos: no tenias listo el final del fic?  
>yo: ¬¬ conocen la palabra escuela?<br>todos: claro -.-  
>yo: eh hay la culpa! Me catigaron TT^TT<br>endo: te comprendo! -.-  
>yo: ^^U bueno hoy esta la aparición de la personaje novia de handa!<br>handa: tengo novia?  
>yo: baka, es airu-chan! . mi compañera de fics :3 bueno..<br>natsumi: inazuma eleven no le pertenece a akariharukaze12  
>yo: algún dia cuando me gane la lotería xD<br>todos: ^^U bueno nos vemos al final del capitulo!  
>yo: hasta luego!<strong>

Capitulo!

Chicos! Vengan!-grito haruna  
>ya vamos!-dijeron los otros tres<p>

Cuando los chicos volvieron estaba handa y … con airu! Y.. de la mano!

chicos! Miren handa tiene de novia a airu!-dijo akari  
>dos mas al grupo!-dijo endo sin pensar <strong>(como siempre -.-)<br>**dos?-decia akari-quien mas onii-chan?  
>claro! Handa y ki..-iva a decir endo pero goenji y kido le tapan la bocota que tiene<br>shh!-lo callaron los dos  
>ya hablamos de eso!-dijo goenji<br>¿? Okaay-dijeron natsumi y akari  
>bueno… handa bienvenido al grupo!-dijo endo<br>^^U onii-chan no es un grupo solo somos amigos y de todos modos yo no tengo novio-dijo akari  
>por ahora..-dijeron natsumi y goenji<br>shhh!-dijeron kido y akari-¡! O/O  
>jajjaja-reian todos<br>callense! ¬/¬-decian kido y akari  
>jajaja-reian mas fuerte<br>chicos lamento decirle que no podrán darle hijos a sus novias ¬¬-dijo kido  
>es verdad! ¬¬-dijo akari<br>O.O ¡!-todos  
>^^-kido y akari<br>okaay nos callamos por que queremos tener hijos!-dijeron los chicos  
>o-oigan!-dijeron las chicas- ¬¬  
>jajaja-reian kido y akari<br>no se rian tortolitos!-decian todos  
>jajja…oye! ¬¬-kido y akari  
>jaja nuestra venganza! \(^o^)-todos  
>malvados! ¬¬-kido y akari aun rojos  
>xD jaja ya paramos..-chicos<br>si..jajaja terminamos xD-chicas  
>¬¬ PUDRANSE!-kido y akari  
>no hermanita linda preciosa! No te enojes! ToT-dijo endo abrazando a akari<br>…-akari no podía hablar ya que su portero hermano la asfixiaba  
>endo la vas a matar-dijo kido<br>okkaay cuñado!-dijo endo- pero también es mi hermana!  
>cuñado?-chicas-eres el novio de akari? ¡! O.O<br>n-no es endo y sus cosas-dijo kido nervioso  
>mm.. si claro y yo me llamo Celia ¬¬-dijo haruna <strong>(se llama asi en otros países xD)<strong>  
>jeje ^^U etto… en mi defensa… a tachimukai le gusta ronik-dijo kido para salir corriendo <strong>(xD)<strong>  
>o-oye!-gritaron los dos aludidos <em><strong>(ronik es otra amiga que lamentablemente ya no esta u.u endo: se murió? O.O yo: no tonto ella se cambio de escuela TT^TT bueno sigamos!)<strong>_

Kido salió corriendo luego choca con alguien

Auuch!-dijo la chica que callo sentada al chocar con kido  
>au- dijo kido- estas bien?..AKARI? O.O <strong>(de donde Sali no me pregunten .-.)<br>**TT^TT si fijate que no me di cuenta .. ¬¬-dijo akari levantándose  
>jeje perdón es que los chicos…-dijo kido<br>eso es aceptable ^^U-dijo akari  
>si je.. etto akari me acompañas?-dijo kido tímidamente<br>a donde?-dijo akari inocentemente  
>vamos a comer un helado en compensación por la caída-dijo kido<br>claro! ^/^-dijo akari  
>venga vamos! Conozco un lugar en donde venden helados muy deliciosos-dijo kido-y esta cerca del parque!<br>genial!-dijo akari  
>vamos?-pregunto kido para saber si ella estaba lista<br>claro!-dijo akari feliz!

**Fin capitulo!  
>yo: TT^TT ya tendremos que crear la despedida! Y puede que suba el ultimo capitulo hoy!<br>todos: TT^TT  
>yo: bueno lo único bueno de esto es que … nose.<br>todos: *Caida*  
>yo: bueno tengo que pedir perdón a la chica que me pidió que la incluyera como los capítulos los hice sin computadora no me recordé de colocarte pero saldrás por lo menos diciendo una frase en el epiologo pero saldrás, deverdad lo siento se me olvido colocarte! Gomen gomen!<br>todos:la cabeza olvidadiza de akari se olvida de todo! Hasta de que tiene que dormir! ¬¬  
>yo: ^^U jeje pero de verdad perdóname! En compensación pídeme un fic o cualquier cosa! TT^TT bueno espero tu respuesta! Los dejo! Sayo!<strong>


	15. ultimo capitulo

**Hermana? Capitulo 15  
>yo: TT^TT a solo un paso del final!<br>todos: TT^TT  
>yo: bueno no nos pongamos sentimentales y a el capitulo!<br>todos: haii!**

Capitulo!

Con los demás-  
>chicos miren, akari y kido se van de la mano :3-dijo aki<br>vengan-dijo natsumi- hay que seguirlos! :3  
>vamos!-dijeron las demás chicas<br>^^U si claro..-dijeron los chicos  
>-heladeria-<br>hola linda parejita!-dijo la mesera(para aclarar dudas es haruna disfrasada)  
>OO n-no s-somos pa-pareja!-dijo kido  
>lamentablemente..-susurro akari<br>eh?-pregunto kido *porque dije que no! ToT*  
>n-nada kido! ^^u-dijo akari *tonta, tonta, tonta!*  
>que van a pedir?-dijo la "mesera"<br>mm.. yo un cono de chocolate con vainilla ^^-dijo akari **(que rico!)**  
>bien.. y tu?-volvió a decir la "mesera"<br>mm.. yo una de pistacho..-dijo kido  
>bueno! Ahora se las traigo!-dijo "mesera"<br>bueno.. etto akari? Te gusta alguien?-pregunto kido  
>etto.. si es un amigo de mi onii-chan-dijo akari inocentemente<br>puedo saber quien es?-dijo kido *TToTT*  
>no porque me da pena..-dijo akari<br>mm.. dame pistas!-dijo kido *por favor yo!*  
>su apellido es con k y su nombre con y-dijo akari<br>O/O-kido *si soy yo! *  
>aquí tienen su copa *eso fue una confecion!*- "mesera"<br>O.O-kido y akari- nosotros no pedimos esto  
>es por cuenta de la casa!-dijo la mesera<br>okaay?-dijeron los dos  
>hubo un gran silencio incomodo mientras comian el helado hasta que akari hablo<br>kido te molesto lo que te dije?-pregunto akari  
>eh? Que cosa?-pregunto kido<br>el que tu me gustas?-dijo akari roja  
>eh? N-no claro que no en realidad tu también me gustas!-dijo kido mas rojo que un tomate <strong>(tomates: ¬¬ yo: xDD)<br>**akari se levanto y se acerco a kido por sobre la mesa  
>te amo..-susurro akari para luego besar a kido<br>yo también-dijo kido para volver a besarla

-con los demás-

Lo conseguimos!-gritaba natsumi  
>si!-gritaban las chicas<br>nunca me imagine que kido seria mi cuñado!-dijo endo llorando  
>jaja endo no lo mataras?-dijo tachimukai<br>naah después por ahora que disfrute..-dijo endo  
>si porque si lo hacias te mato-dijo aki<br>^^Utodos

Con la pareja

Quieres ser mi novia?-dijo kido  
>claro!-dijo akari para lanzarse sobre kido y volverlo a besar<br>te amo *kiss* te amo *kiss* te amo demasiado *kiss*-dijo akari  
>yo igual-dijo kido<br>espero que mi hermano no te mate-dijo akari- o si no aki se quedara sin hijos y no me dara sobrinos

-chicos-

O.O ¡!-aki y endo

-volviendo-

Jajaja!-reian kido y akari  
>si supieran que los vimos nos matan!-dijo akari<br>si jajaja-reia kido  
>ven vamos!-dijo akari tomando la mano de kido para llevarlo a donde los demás y asi empezar una nueva vida, una vida llena de amor y de mucho amor ya que luego de 2 o 3 años kido ara la pregunta de su vida "quieres casarte conmigo?"<p>

**Fin!  
>yo: TT^TT para mi el final estuvo bien! Se parecía un poco al de un anime que vi que ya se me olvido cual era xDD<br>todas: aawww =3  
>todos: -.-<br>yo: no cambian ^^U bueno este es el fin? Ni yo lo se :D jiji subiré el epiologo cuando lo termine :3 bueno los dejo!**

**Matta ne! **

**Dejen review! :3 cada uno es mi inspiración a seguir con ustedes!**


	16. epiologo

**Hermana? Epiologo  
>yo: bueno les traigo lo que prometi?..<br>todos: el epiologo!  
>yo: jiji eso eso bueno nose que decir …<br>todos: *caída*  
>yo: jiji bueno nos vemos después!<strong>

_10 años en el futuro_

Anda mama!-gritaba un niño de 5 o 6 años  
>ya voy tai! Dejame buscar a tu hermana!-dijo ella<br>akari.. ayudame!-gritaba desesperado un adulto tratando de pillar a su pequeña hija de 3 o 4 años  
>voy kido!-dijo akari (de grandes :3 como en go)<br>hikari ultima vez ven o te castigo sin soccer por un mes!-gritaron los dos a la vez  
>voy!-en un segundo la pequeña estaba en el auto<br>uuf!-dieron un largo suspiro los demás integrantes de la familia

-luego de un largo viaje se llega a su destino …el Raimon (como en go)-

En el antiguo club estaban todos los antiguos integrantes se podía ver que algunas con sus niños en brazo como otros de la edad de los kido y otras embarazadas y a sus respectivas parejas abrazandolas, otros cuidando a los niños, y otros alardeando algo de sus hijos

Eh! Ya era hora!-gritaba flora la novia de tobitaka  
>jeje perdon hikari se las dio por correr por todos lados-dijo akari<br>jajaja de ella no me lo esperaba –volvio a decir flora-con la familia que tiene ^^U  
>jeje es que quiero practicar para ser como el antiguo Raimon!-dijo la niña feliz<br>aawww-dijeron todos los mayores  
>si pero lo malo es que no eres portera TT^TT-dijo endo llorando<br>no, no! Yo soy delantera como papa y mama!-dijo la niña dando saltos hasta llegar a donde su papa para ser alzada hasta los hombros  
>aawww-volvian a decir los mayores<br>pero yo si soy portero como endo-san aki-san y tacimukai-san-dijo tai-y hare la mano fantasma!  
>TT^TT sii!-decian los porteros<br>venga! Que hay que colocar la primera piedra de esta nueva generación-dijo midorikawa  
>si espero que los chicos que estén en contra de los nuestros sean fuertes o probaran el estar cerca de la muerte jajaja-dijo kido<br>si! Y asi podremos revivir nuestros antiguos días en el Raimon-dijo goenji  
>eso esperamos!-dijeron todos<br>**  
>y colorin colorado este fic ah terminado<br>yo: TT^TT después de casi un año.. termino  
>todos: eso fue? ¬¬ que latosos<br>yo: ¬¬ después viene el de go! Creen que me voy a ir asi nada mas? Ni loca! Bueno respondo algo: buchis-chan no puedes iniciar sesión? Tus reviews me salen como incognito por asi decir bueno espero sea luego! Necesito los datos de David como para … cuando los pida porque son tantos personajes! Y beuno ya explique algo de que va a tratar o no? ._. bueno los dejo! **

**Matta ne! **

**Se despide **_**akariharukaze12 su escritora lectora y fan de sus historias!**_

_**Derechos reservados por akariharukaze12 cualquier idea u otra cosa relacionada con el fic comunicarse con ella! ~_-~~_...-**** - 2012 lunes 9 de abril 20:41 **_


End file.
